nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Social Christian Party
The Social Christian Party or SCP was a large and influential Lovian social democratic-Christian politicial party that was founded in January 2013 as a party with a centrist ideology. It was led by Dave Leskromento and supported democracy, freedom, and centrism. The party never had a prime minister from the party; however, it was as one point in charge of the state of Clymene. Most decisions of the party were discussed by the Member of the Congresses in the party, through a special programme called ThinkDemocrat. Not all members have to speak, but lots of members commonly do, most of the time chairman Dave Leskromento. In the 2013 Congress it started off winning two seats, but fourteen congresspersons defected from other parties, including the Conservative Nationalist Party, Labour Party, and Social Liberal Party. Despite the new support, along with a good base of popular support, it ran into internal problems, and nearly all of its members returned to other parties. It officially disbanded in October 2013. History The Social Christian Party was only founded in January 2013 by the Maple Family as they wanted to start social democracy again and help suffering Christians and other religions in Lovia. They won two seats initially. Approximately one month after the inauguration of the 2013 Congress, Dave Leskromento, Charles Jones, and Justin Abrahams and their supporters decided to both join the party. The Maples knew the politicians that joined had an excellent presence in politics, and so appointed Dave Leskromento and Justin Abrahams as the new leader and vice leader of the party. In just hours, a party had broke a record by managing to get so many more seats (14) added to just one party. After they joined, a new programme was added to the party named ThinkDemocrat. It highly supported democracy in the party and Lovia and the programme democratically makes all the official party desicions, however to be even more democratic, members of the party do not have to follow everything exactly decided to the party up to a limit. Two headquarter buildings were bought by the party in February and March, in Plains, Clymene, and Noble City, Sylvania, the main two focus areas of the party. It also set up a website later. By March, the party had attracted a large amount of criticism, much being about whether it should have Christian in its name, as it did not enforce many Christian policies. Leskromento was interviewed by the public and released the following: "We were only founded a month ago, we will be enforcing Christian laws, however we are not just Christian, we are social democratic via our name." Most popular support that the party gained was from Plains, Noble City, Seven and the Southern Kings area. Since most of its members were defectors from other parties, many voters, especially those who were not Christian, felt betrayed by the congresspersons who had switched parties. The SCP ran into internal troubles and was unable to make many decisions throughout its lifetime after the merger. Vice-chairman Justin Abrahams left the party along with his faction of MOTCs in June 2013. In the following months, all other politicians in Congress left the party. It officially disbanded in October 2013. Most of the original members are supporting parties like the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, United Left, or the Liberal Christian Party. Category:Former political party